I Knew
by Star of ages 14
Summary: The seq. to'Who knew'- Lauren ends up in the Naruto universe after her meeting with the angel, Frail. Sasuke keeps getting to close to Lauren's heart were Gaara once was and along with that Lauren has a special gene inside her. Loving someone else is hard
1. Senses

Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto or song but I DO own Lauren, Leyna, and other characters I make up!

This is the Seq. to 'Who Knew?'. A SasuxOc one. Sorry for Gaara lovers. I love Gaara more than Sasuke but I just had to do this and so this is song is called 'Melody' from an Anime I think. The singer is called Hatsune Miku, I think….

Also when your done reading then here's a link to a cool music video for the song! But it's in Japanese with English subs. Also the English version I have typed in this chapter may not be to if you have not read 'Who Knew?' before this then you might want to read that first or you might become confused! Also when you type in the adress for the music video at the bottom please type in youtube .com first!

/watch?v=3rsBLRFONEs&feature=channel

------------------------------

I Knew Ch.1 Senses

--------------------------------------------------------

_(Vocaloid, Version 2, Code 01, Miku Hatsune)_

_(Get Ready To Start Sequence.)_

_(Uploading voice data.)_

_(Uploading song data.)_

_(Control parameter all clear.)_

_(Start sequence complete.) _

The noises around me grew louder. Wasn't I dead?

My eyes opened slowly, taking in the world around me and blinked twice in a hurried gesture.

There was no one here. All that I could see was forest and all I could hear was the wildlife around myself.

"Wasn't-wasn't I laying in the middle of the road?" My own question brought back my loved one's pained eyes and I flinched.

_When I was so alone, so alone,_

_you held me out caring hands._

_I was a digital bit VOCALOID,_

_but you gave me song and soul._

So….Frail was telling the truth.

So I'm alive.

So I won't see them again.

So they'll think I died….

I didn't know where I was but I got up off the tree I was propped on and made my way into the forest.

_I sing a song with melody you gave to me._

_It's so precious that I shall never forget it!_

_I sing your song with melody still small and short._

_But it's my life and I shall keep on singing it forever!_

Tiredly I still walked even though it seemed to be the afternoon and I had not taken any breaks for a few hours. I had to keep moving and stay awake and find someone to help me, anyone. The only thing I could think of to pass the time was to dance while I kept going. While doing the little twists and hand movements I'm sure that to anyone who were to watch would think I had some moving chicken disease.

_Now the clock of mine start moving fast._

_I wish not to let it stop again._

_Now the world of mine start changing fast._

_I wish not to leave me alone again._

After about 15 minutes of this I made a twist only to stop suddenly and gasp.

A huge gate made of wood and iron stood a few yards from where I was standing. It's whole color was a light green wood finish along with red painted symbols, Japanese symbols. The gate was enough to tell me where I was but my brain went into hyper drive when I saw the symbol of….Konoha.

_I sing a song with melody you gave to me._

_It's so precious that I shall never forget it!_

_I sing your song with melody still small and short._

_But it's my life and I shall keep on singing it forever!_

My steps were short and slow, walking, but then they became fast and strong, running. I didn't know why I was running toward Konoha's gates. Well I could guess a few reasons. 1. I always wanted to Naruto's world. 2. I've dreamed of being here.

My panting breath came in gasps now as I neared the gate and I started losing speed. Then I was in front of the gates. I was running into the gates until I remembered….

' They wont let me in unless I'm a citizen or ninja of Konoha!' My thoughts rushed my legs to a stop right at the threshold of the big gates. My eyes looked over to my left and sure enough there were about three gate guards with their eyes all on me. I smiled sheepishly and walked my way over to them.

_I sing your song - a miracle of harmony._

_It's so precious that I shall never forget it!_

_I want to share a single same dream with you,_

_the same dream that can't be realized alone. _

'I don't have a passport, they'll never let me in!' I was panicking. What was I gonna do? No hidden village will let anyone in unless they have a passport.

I would have to do my best to do something or I would have to sleep outside. Where wild animals are, the ground is cold and hard, and where a rouge ninja could have their way with me. I was sweating.

_Forever long..._

_Forever long... Forever long..._

_So please don't leave me alone..._

_Sometime somewhere... I believe... My sincere love..._

_will reach and touch your heart deep!_

My feat stopped in front of the table. I recognized about two of the guards but I couldn't remember their names. One of them lifted their head to address me.

" Passport miss." His voice was rough. I could tell he at least had to be Chunin or Jonin because he had the vest but he must have been Chunin to work at the gates.

"I-I don't have one…." Dang, my voice faltered. The second gate guard rose a dark eyebrow.

"Then….you can't enter." The third one's voice sounded snooty. I was scared, I was going to sleep outside! I wasn't even a ninja so I didn't know how to survive outside a town.

Somehow in that instant that I felt scared for my life….my eyes felt funny and my vision turned to a funny red with blue swirls moving about.I heard gasps from the guards as I rubbed my eyes and tried to refocus them.

"A-actually you may e-enter." The first guard said. I was stunned but happy and with the happy the funny feeling in my eyes went away and my eyes could see again.

"Thank you!" I ran into the village before they could make up their minds.

Now my only problem would be a place to stay. It was cool to be here but it is still dangerous. I looked down at my feat, now walking, and let out a sigh.

I looked over to the street vendors. I was yearning for food but I could hold out for a while, hopefully.

My eyes glanced from stall to stall until they landed on a familiar face. My face lit up like a candle but then was put out. He wouldn't remember me would he? He couldn't. I was sure because he looked to be about 12 or 13 now. The last time I saw him he was 15 or 16.

Sasuke Uchiha stood in front of a vendor selling tomatoes. How typical. Well it was his favorite food I guess. Sasuke wore his black garb from when he was in the Chunin exams along with the arm warmers, those were my favorite ones.

Suddenly my eyes felt funny again and my vision started to change but before it could change completely Sasuke lazily moved his face to look in my direction. His black eyes met mine and widened like dinner plates and his mouth hung open. The my vision changed completely just like it had done in front of the gate guards.

I kept rubbing my eyes furiously to make the feeling go away when I heard a plop which most likely was the sound of the tomato that Sasuke was holding which was most likely demolished on the dusty ground.

Then arms were around me. Hugging me tightly which stopped me from my eye rubbing.

"I didn't think you were alive Tsubaki!" That was Sasuke's voice. I never head so much joy in it before. But….he called me Tsubaki.

"Sasuke?" My voice was quiet. The itching went away and my eyesight returned. I was in the arms of a smiling Sasuke Uchiha. SMILING!!!!

"I missed you, Tsubaki Uchiha." My mind went blank and I fainted. My brain was overloaded and it could take no more. Sasuke didn't remember me. For a moment I thought that my friend had remembered me. I guess that was to much to ask for.

My body slid to the dirt but was held up by Sasuke in a matter of seconds.

Maybe I wouldn't have to fret about a place to sleep tonight, I was already asleep anyways.

----------------------------------------------------

Alright! This was the first chapter of 'I Knew' and is the sequel to my other story 'Who Knew?'. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and will REVIEW!

Please no bad comments. Comments that are nice but tells me what's wrong is ok.

Thanks!

- Star Of Ages 14


	2. Anger Management

Disclaimer - I DON'T own Naruto but I do Lauren!!

Sorry for the VERY late update. Also in this chapter only really Lauren and Frail are in it but Sasuke is also in it. I'll give Sasuke and the others more screen time in the next chapter. Happy reading!

* * *

I Knew Ch.2 Anger management

* * *

It was dark. That's all that would process in my brain. That is until the

smells of pine and cedar wood reached my nose.

-----------

My thoughts then turned themselves on, racing and making my head start to

hurt. It must have been a dream. Meeting my favorite characters and then

being torn away from the ones I loved, my family, friends, and Gaara only

to be thrown into this mess. I could remember little snips of what

happened. I had found myself in a forest and had made my way into a

village of some sort.

-----

Then it hit me and my eyes shot open. I was in KONOHA village. I had run

into Sasuke and he had acted like he KNEW me. I never even liked Sasuke,

even when he had been 15 in my world. This was not happening!

My hands fisted into my hair, holding tightly onto the hairs. Then my head

lifted little by little until I stared into the long mirror across the

small room in front of the tatami mat I was laying on. I noticed a few

changes.

-----

My hair had changed to my dark blond to an even darker color and longer

than chin length I couldn't even begin to describe and my blue eyes turned

to a more stormy color, almost blackish.

I didn't scream, I didn't breath, and I didn't move. My brain was denying

everything that had happened in the last few hours but now it had proof

and it was not handling it well, not well at all.

-----

The other part of my brain also couldn't fathom was that I looked younger

than my 16 year old self, I looked 12 or 13. This sort of made sense if I

could of thought about it more, but I just couldn't.

The angel, Frail, didn't tell me this would happen. All he said was that I

was going somewhere better, nicer. Though he never said anything about my

age changing.

-----

If I ever saw Frail again, he would be given an ear full. I was sure then

at the moment I thought that that I could hear his laugh. This made me

start to get mad.

-----

The sliding door on the other side of the room started to open slowly and

I was on my guard. I didn't know where I was so I had to be ready for

anything.

-----

My mussels tensed and my teeth clenched together, I tried not to grind

them together less I damage them.

Though I need not of worried for in stepped a boy about my age, which I

could of taken down IF I was my normal 16 year old self, and sat down

beside the tatami mat bed I was sitting up in.

-----

I knew him though his features were younger than the last I'd seen him, he

was 15 then. His blackish blue short hair shifted with his breathing as he

spoke and his black eyes shown with a happiness he had not shown in a

while I guessed.

-----

"You're awake, Tsubaki." His voice was not as excited as before in the

market but was hinting at joy all the same. My mouth opened as I started

to speak and he looked at me eagerly, waiting for me to speak. I decided

to act as though I never knew him, I also know that the spark that ignited

in his eyes would be dimmed when I said these next words.

"Who....are you?" He flinched back and his face stated to form the ice

that I knew he produced most of his life after the age of seven.

-----

Then he also spoke though the spark of life in his voice was lost. I would

play along with the name Tsubaki as long as he liked though I would give

him my real name in due time, I was not this person named Taubaki and he

had to realize that.

-----

" My name is....Uchiha Sasuke." My lips curved into a small smile.

'I know.' Where my thoughts.

* * *

I fell asleep again after that confrontation though I was forced to. All I

saw was Sasuke's hands flying about and then darkness. Then I realized he

must of placed a jutsu on me. Crud.

Darkness was all I saw. I couldn't see myself or anything but the dark.

Then a light, dim though it may have been, started to swelter behind my

siting position. I now could see my hands and feet. I stood on my bare

feet and turned around to face the light.

My sights set onto the figure I saw just hours before I was sent here,

Frail. My heart lurched and my fists balled. I wanted to scream. I wanted

to yell. I wanted to ask why. Why did he bring me here of all places? Why

wasn't I the right age and why had he brought me back in time before the

chunin exams? (I knew it was before the exams because Sasuke still looked

12 or 13 and he wore his blue and white ensemble).

My lips trembled as my anger and confusion boiled over the rim.

"WHY DID YOU BRING ME HERE,FRAIL,WHY!?" Frail smiled sheepishly at me with

closed eyes, by the way his body acted it seemed he was amused.

"I'm sorry little one but I was not the one who chose to place you in this

world or this age. I only follow the orders of one and one only." His

voice was calm, silky smooth like I remembered though I didn't let this

get to me.

My anger towards the angel was not smothered even if it was not his intent

to do this to me. He still took orders and that was no excuse in my book.

"You took orders from GOD?!" My anger reached it's point. Yes I was angry,

yes I was upset, and yes I was hurt. I would have jumped the angel just to

rid myself of my anger even if it meant I was to be in trouble with the

heavens for the rest of my living and dying life. The only problem was

that I couldn't move now. I looked down at my feet, trying fruitlessly

trying to move them. My face then whipped to look Frail in his warm blue

eyes.

"I'm sorry little one but you will understand in due time that you were

meant to be in both worlds for a time it's just your time in the world

before is over and your time in this new one is starting. Give this boy a

chance. Make new friends with the others you know about, and if you please

then try to become a Konoichi. It may be hard at first sense you have no

experience with Shinobi training but I know you will be great no matter

what patch you chose." My anger didn't decrease but if I was stuck here

then maybe I could become friends with the people I knew before and meet

the ones that don't know me yet.

"You chose. It's your future." Frail's voice faded away and I was left to

my sleep with only the darkness to comfort me for a while still to come.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. I wanted to wait a while before submitting a new

chapter but now I have a few pages in and you all should be happy for a

while, maybe. Anyways Sasuke and Tsubaki/Lauren will be interacting more in

the next chapter. I also wrote this at school in my free time and sent the chapter back to me while I had some free time in class.

No flames but please comment. Thanks!

-Star Of Ages 14 ^-^


End file.
